


Para eso están los amigos

by Sumire92



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire92/pseuds/Sumire92
Summary: Con la mano en el picaporte, sin embargo, se detuvo. Estrujó el gorro entre sus dedos mientras contemplaba a lo lejos al joven Auditore tumbado en el lecho. La única prenda que llevaba puesta era el velo que le tapaba los ojos.Una sensación de bochorno inundó al artista por dentro. Bajo el estado de obnubilación en el que se encontraba Ezio, no sería capaz de distinguir nada.Una oportunidad irrepetible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!
> 
> No tengo mucho que decir de este relato, salvo que ha acabado siendo una oda a la felación, así que entremos rápido en materia.
> 
> ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

**Lezio - Para eso están los amigos**

Cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta, Leonardo ni se molestó en dejar su boceto para atender la puerta. Ni siquiera hizo falta que lo invitara a pasar, sabía quién iba a entrar. Ezio era el único que llamaba de ese modo.

Lo que no esperó fue que el asesino se derrumbara contra la pared tras dar el segundo paso.

—¡Ezio! —gritó el inventor, alarmado, que saltó de la silla para sujetarlo—. ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!

Pasando el brazo por encima de sus hombros, Leonardo lo acompañó hasta el jergón y dejó que el florentino se sentara. Una de sus manos oprimía con insistencia el abdomen, donde había aflorado un cerco carmesí que le manchaba la camisa y parte de las calzas.

—Espera aquí, voy a buscar un médico —le dijo el artista.

Fue a ponerse de pie pero el asesino lo retuvo agarrándolo de la muñeca con la mano libre. Aun con la tez pálida y la frente bañada en sudor, su voz sonó firme:

—No lo hagas. Con los soldados buscándome, un médico me delataría. —Aquel argumento, cargado de lógica, hizo titubear al inventor—.  Además, no es tan grave como parece.

—Eso seré yo quien lo decida.

Leonardo tomó un trapo limpio antes de volver a su lado. Le desabrochó la capa y las correas de los brazos y lo ayudó a liberarse de la armadura. Según desabotonaba su camisa, los pectorales bien formados del chico fueron mostrándose ante él perlados de sudor frío. Sintió una oleada de alivio cuando terminó de manipular el último de los botones. Ezio tenía razón: el corte no era profundo. Aunque había soltado una buena cantidad de sangre, suturar la herida y vendarla bastaría para que cicatrizara en unos pocos días.

Tras ordenarle que se tumbara y apretara el paño contra la herida, Leonardo buscó un cuenco, alcohol, hilo de seda y aguja. También tomó más trapos, vendas y un frasco con líquido sedante. Después de depositarlo todo a su lado en la mesilla, se alzó las mangas, vertió una buena cantidad de alcohol en el cuenco y sumergió el ovillo de hilo en aquel líquido para que se desinfectara. De mientras limpió la herida de sangre con otro trapo empapado en agua. El corte era inusitadamente largo, cruzaba su abdomen desde de la parte superior hasta bien entrada la pelvis, pero no había tocado ningún punto vital. El asesino había tenido mucha suerte; con que la estocada enemiga se hubiera desviado unos pocos centímetros, aquello habría podido terminar de un modo muy diferente.

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Leonardo cuando, al seguir el contorno de la herida a través de los músculos del vientre, vio que terminaba introduciéndose bajo sus calzones.

—No parece especialmente grave —indicó—, pero llega bastante abajo. Tendré que bajarte un poco los pantalones para poder tratarlo del todo. ¿Te importa?

Sin pudor alguno, el varón de los Auditore lo autorizó con un ademán. El inventor desabrochó sus grebas y después tiró con timidez de la tela que le recubría las piernas. Su miembro, grande y flácido, reposaba apaciblemente junto al extremo de la hendidura.

—Vale, te voy a sedar —le pidió a su paciente, tratando de desviar la mirada, mientras echaba algunas gotas de la solución analgésica sobre un pañuelo y lo extendía en su rostro.

Leonardo se valió de la llama de una vela para esterilizar el alfiler, después lo enhebró. Con el extremo punzante tocó ligeramente el borde de la herida y comprobó que el asesino apenas se inmutaba. Sonrió para sus adentros: el efecto anestésico ya había comenzado a hacer efecto. Sin más tiempo que perder, empezó a dar puntadas para cerrar la brecha en su piel. No tenía la experiencia de un médico, pero sus notables aptitudes artesanas y los conocimientos fruto de una insaciable curiosidad le hicieron el apaño. En unos minutos había terminado de zurcir la herida; tiempo durante el cual Ezio apenas se había sacudido, embelesado como estaba entre los brazos oníricos de las ninfas.

Satisfecho con el resultado, Leonardo apartó hilo y aguja, empapó las vendas en agua y sacudió al asesino herido para que volviera en sí.

—Voy a vendarte —indicó.

El artista italiano fue envolviendo cuidadosamente el abdomen de su amigo, asegurándose que la herida quedara bien tapada y las gasas bien sujetas. Ezio, todavía embriagado por el tónico, rotaba y alzaba las caderas según Leonardo iba pidiéndoselo. A veces con demasiado entusiasmo. Aunque procuró ir con cuidado, el miembro de su compañero se interponía en sus movimientos y no pudo evitar rozarlo en varias ocasiones. La situación no dejaba de avergonzar al inventor, quien se debatía entre el respeto por la profunda amistad que lo unía a aquel hombre y el primer plano de la portentosa masculinidad de un varón que en aquellos momentos no era consciente de sus actos.

Un alivio inundó a Leonardo cuando, tras un prolongado y embarazoso momento, consiguió terminar de vendar a su paciente. Sin embargo, tanto roce tuvo sus consecuencias. Lo que inicialmente había sido un órgano lacio y reposado, había acabado despertando en todo un alarde de virilidad. El inocente arrebol en los pómulos del pintor era ya un intenso enrojecimiento que había escalado hasta la punta de sus orejas.

—Parece que has desenvainado la cuchilla oculta —atinó a bromear con incomodidad, sin poder evitar observarla de reojo.

Ezio murmuró algo con voz ausente; todavía tenía el paño cubriéndole el rostro. No se lo había quitado con la esperanza de adormecerlo y que pudiera dormir unas horas sin sentir dolor, pero al parecer no había aplicado narcoléptico suficiente. La resistencia de Ezio Auditore era fuera de lo común.

Leonardo carraspeó.

—Voy a buscar una cortesana que pueda ayudarte con este… problema —dijo ruborizado—. No te quites el pañuelo de la cara. El reposo vendrá bien a tu cuerpo.

—Entendido —rumió con voz aturdida el asesino, quien aún tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

Sintiéndose incapaz de posar la mirada en él sin que se desviara a otras secciones de su cuerpo, el artista se apartó de la cama y tomó el sombrero para salir a la calle.

Sus gustos distaban de lo normal. De lo respetable.

Él lo sabía. Y, aunque no sentía remordimientos, sabía que era importante ser discreto al respecto. El mundo no era tan comprensivo tras las paredes de su taller.

Con la mano en el picaporte, sin embargo, se detuvo. Estrujó el gorro entre sus dedos mientras contemplaba a lo lejos al joven Auditore tumbado en el lecho. Desnudo. Descansaba a pierna suelta mientras su pecho ascendía y descendía con un ritmo suave y regular. El sudor brillaba contorneando las siluetas de los músculos, abultados por el constante esfuerzo al que los exponía todos los días. Y entre sus piernas…

Al ser el hijo de María había procurado no verlo de ese modo, pero Ezio era indudablemente atractivo. En Florencia eran la comidilla los escarceos amorosos del joven galán, por quien la gran mayoría de mozas suspiraban. Había rumores que afirmaban que cuando se colaba en la habitación de la hija de los Vespuccio, los vecinos no pegaban ojo en toda la noche.

Y el protagonista de aquellos cotilleos estaba en aquellos momentos en su taller. La única prenda que llevaba puesta era el velo que le tapaba los ojos. Una sensación de bochorno inundó al artista por dentro. Bajo el estado de obnubilación en el que se encontraba Ezio, no sería capaz de distinguir nada.

Una oportunidad irrepetible. Tragó saliva.

Tembloroso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, devolvió el sombrero a su sitio y volvió a cerrar la puerta sin pasar a través de ella.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la cama, avanzando un paso cada vez, hasta llegar a su lado, donde lo esperaba el hombre con las piernas separadas y la bandera en alza. Temía que hubiera reconocido el sonido de sus zapatos contra el suelo de madera, el rasgueo de su vestimenta. Que agarrara el trapo furioso y le incriminara con semblante asqueado. Pero en su lugar, lo único que salió de los labios ocultos por la tela fue:

—Hazlo con la boca, estoy demasiado mareado para algo más exigente.

Leonardo se deslizó con lentitud hasta caer sobre sus rodillas. Procuraba no hacer ni el más pequeño ruido, convencido de que hasta el menor de ellos lo delataría. Extendió las manos hacia la vigorosa erección que tenía a altura de los ojos. Las aproximaba con tanta lentitud como si fuese a quemarle en cuanto rozara su piel. Al envolverla con sus dedos la sintió casi igual de caliente. Ezio emitió un único suspiro en cuanto percibió el tacto de las manos ajenas sobre su verga, pero no hizo nada más. Nada que pudiera interrumpir la situación. Las palpitaciones candentes golpeaban su palma desnuda. Más que hacerlo arder, le pareció que aquello lo derretiría.

Acercó el rostro. El famoso artista no pudo evitar contener el aliento mientras lo hacía. Al parar, se encontraba a apenas un dedo de distancia. El varonil aroma que desprendía el miembro hizo que su propia masculinidad despertara bajo los calzones. Dedicó un último vistazo al invitado. Ezio seguía teniendo los músculos relajados, a excepción de uno. El pañuelo seguía en su sitio.

No sabría que era él.

Leonardo cerró los ojos y dejó que la envergadura se pegara ardiente contra su rostro, sus labios le rozaron la vulnerable piel con un beso. Su lengua asomó tímida de la boca, pero al darse cuenta que la piel del asesino se estremecía bajo aquel ínfimo contacto ganó confianza y dejó que la lengua ganara soltura. Incluso Ezio, el dios de la muerte de Florencia, era igual de sensible que el más mundano de los hombres cuando se trataba de su intimidad.

Entusiasmado por aquella reacción, da Vinci comenzó a deslizarse hacia arriba, dejando un rastro brillante de saliva allá por donde pasaba. Al principio avanzaba en línea recta, pero comenzó a dejar que la lengua serpenteara por el notable grosor de la envergadura, saboreando bien la sal adherida por el sudor. Con la nariz pegada a la piel, el masculino olor que emanaba le hipnotizaba y le hacía perder el raciocinio. A cada centímetro que se desplazaba, sentía que crecía la tensión y se acumulaba en la punta de Ezio; tanto como aumentaba su propio sofoco.

La lengua se distrajo al alcanzar la cima. Leonardo recorrió los bordes redondeados y lamió con gusto la piel rosada y de sabor intenso. El propio florentino apenas podía reprimir los suspiros que le arrancaban cada movimiento de lengua, cada toque de sus labios. Sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas como garras para obligar a los brazos a resistir las oleadas de placer. Aquello no hacía más que excitar al inventor, que aunque de vez en cuando echaba vistazos al pañuelo, comenzaba a dejar atrás su prudencia inicial para mostrarse más intenso; más ansioso por hacer que Ezio perdiera la cordura.

Cuando los lametones no fueron suficientes, Leonardo envolvió el glande con la boca y sorbió. La espalda del asesino se arqueó por la agradable sorpresa, junto a un orgásmico gemido que brotó de sus labios. Un líquido más espeso que su saliva goteó en la lengua de Leonardo, lo que consideró como una señal de que siguiera haciendo lo mismo.

El inventor hundió la cabeza para que la verga entrara más en su húmeda cavidad. No sabía si era porque su boca era pequeña o el miembro muy grande, pero entraba justa; apenas quedaba espacio para que la lengua continuara jugueteando con su piel. Los suspiros de Ezio habían dado paso a una retahíla de jadeos que se acentuaban en cada vaivén. Su propia entrepierna respondía a la quebrada llamada latiendo furiosa en su jaula de tela, pero Leonardo no se atrevía a liberarla y tocarse por miedo a llamar la atención del asesino.

Tras algunas sacudidas más, el artista decidió retomar el ritmo pausado del principio, pero cuando quiso retirar la cabeza algo se lo impidió. Una mano de Ezio lo aferraba de repente de la coronilla, los dedos de la otra se enredados en sus cabellos y empujaron hacia abajo mientras emitía un nuevo gemido. El miembro invadió su boca, cortándole la respiración. Por un momento sintió que las arcadas trepaban por su esófago, pero logró contenerlas.

Una nueva cadencia comenzó, más brusca y frenética. Las manos del Auditore guiaban su cabeza arriba y abajo, sin permitir que el miembro saliera nunca de entre sus labios. Leonardo buscó sus ojos aterrado, creyendo que eso lo delataría, pero seguían ocultos detrás de la tela. Con la siguiente oleada de placer, Ezio tiró el cuello para atrás y se perdió en el regocijo.

—S _anta Madonna_ —jadeó con voz entrecortada—. No pares, _ragazza_.

Que siguiera pensando que era una mujer lo tranquilizó. Tras varias bajadas empezó a  acostumbrarse a los profundos movimientos, así que obedeció cerrando los ojos y dejó que el florentino dominara el vaivén. Los gemidos del asesino le causaban un cosquilleo más abajo del estómago. Ezio se estaba ofreciendo al gozo absoluto, hasta el punto de embestir con las caderas para llegar más hondo. El artista estaba tan excitado que estuvo a punto de ceder a sus impulsos y gemir él también, pero logró reprimir el sonido.

En un momento dado, Leonardo rozó con los labios la piel de la pelvis; con un suspiro del otro comprendió que había llegado a engullirla entera. La entera longitud vibraba contra su paladar, contra su lengua. Toda su piel era aceite hirviendo. Sin poder resistirlo más, se bajó un poco los calzones para liberar su propia erección y comenzó a masturbarse al ritmo de la felación.

Tras varias sacudidas más, los esfuerzos de Leonardo se vieron recompensados cuando la respiración de Ezio cambió súbitamente de ritmo. El agarre de sus manos se volvió más tenso, sus dedos tiraron de los mechones a los que se sujetaban. Con un último orgasmo se liberó en el interior de la boca.

Exhausto, el hijo de Maria Auditore lo soltó y se desplomó en las sábanas sudadas con el pulso acelerado. Leonardo no se percató de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que el asesino se hubo separado de él. Una gota tibia resbaló por la comisura del labio y la recogió con la yema de sus dedos. Blanquecina, espesa. La esencia de Ezio Auditore.

Entonces, del mismo modo que había empezado, la ilusión llegó a su fin. Ezio alzó un brazo para apartarse el trapo de la cara y Leonardo entró en pánico. De pronto, la habitación le parecía tan pequeña que resultaba agobiante. Necesitaba respirar.

El inventor salió corriendo del taller. Había caído la noche, nadie quedaba en la calle que pudiera verle cruzar a marchas forzadas hasta el pequeño patio de al lado. La sensación de ahogo atenazaba su garganta y lo asfixiaba. Impulsivamente, se inclinó sobre la fuente y escupió todo el contenido de su boca. El sabor perduraba en su lengua, el olor anidaba en sus fosas nasales. En el pecho su corazón latía desbocado como un potro salvaje. En un arranque desesperado, volvió a llevarse la mano a la entrepierna que todavía llevaba al aire y la bombeó con furia hasta que estalló como un trabuco. Solo entonces fue capaz de volver a llenar sus pulmones de aire.

El viento fresco volvió a despertar todos los sentidos embotados por la lujuria. Leonardo hizo gárgaras hasta que desapareció la calidez que por un momento había embriagado su paladar. Si no quería que Ezio lo descubriera, debía deshacerse de todos los rastros. Se enjuagó la punta del miembro, se aclaró las manos con agua y después se limpió la cara hasta asegurarse de que no quedaban restos de secreción. Solo entonces se secó el rostro frotándoselo con su propia manga y, tras arreglarse los pantalones mal colocados, regresó al taller.

Al entrar, el asesino estaba sentado al borde de la cama con la ropa puesta y terminaba de colocarse las calzas. Tal como lo oyó entrar, alzó animado la cabeza.

—¡Leonardo, benditos sean tus ojos! —lo llamó eufórico—. ¡Menuda cortesana has encontrado!

Un gesto de dolor apareció en la cara del joven Auditore cuando levantó los brazos para acordonarse la capa. Olvidando su propia incomodidad, el inventor se apresuró a ayudarle, mientras lo veía exultante por el buen humor.

—Creo que has dado con la prostituta más talentosa de toda la ciudad —siguió contando con evidente fascinación—. Si sus labios fueran una capilla, me tomaría más en serio los deberes religiosos. —Volvió la cara hacia su amigo—. Espero que le pagarais como se merece.

Antes de poder decir nada, Ezio ya había hundido la mano en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba colgada del cinto y extrajo un generoso puñado de florines que apretó contra la palma del artista. Al ver las monedas, Leonardo suspiró por la ironía de la situación. Tras todo aquel rato aparentando ser una, cobrar por servicio realizado lo convertía en una cortesana en toda su definición.

Con la capa bien anudada, el asesino se puso de pie.

—Te lo imploro, dile a esa chica que deseo volver a verla tan pronto como me recupere. Esa vez soy yo quien le hará ver las estrellas.

—Claro, se lo diré —respondió distraídamente el pintor.

—No sé qué haría sin ti. —La sonrisa de Ezio se ensanchó.

—Para eso están los amigos.

Se despidieron con un abrazo, que a Leonardo le pareció más estrecho de lo habitual. Al apoyar la mejilla en su hombro encontró que la fragancia de su sudor seguía todavía adherida a su cuello. Asió sus omóplatos para ceñirse más e inspiró para grabar aquel olor en lo más recóndito de su memoria. Probablemente sería la primera y única vez que pudiera hacerlo. Un último recuerdo antes de cerrar ese capítulo.

El reconocido artista esperó varios segundos hasta que consideró que había pasado el tiempo adecuado. Pero al querer apartarse los brazos del Auditore no se movieron ni un ápice.

—A propósito. —La grave voz de Ezio sonó ronca en su oído—. La próxima vez dile a la cortesana que se afeite la barba.

Mientras el asesino salía del taller, el que tenía un problema en la cuchilla oculta era el propio Leonardo.


End file.
